1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to control systems for automotive vehicle lighting systems. Specifically, the invention comprises a programmable circuit that tailors the vehicle light system to comply with varying local laws and desires of the vehicle operator. The invention provides users the option of daytime running lights and the option of invoking head and tail lights whenever the windshield wipers are active. The invention also provides the user with the option of automatically turning off either or both the head and tail/park lights when the ignition switch is turned off
2. State of the Art
Many circuits and devices exist which control a vehicle light system. However, since none of these devices provide a means to be programmed to alter the configuration of the circuit or device, the operator is denied the versatility required.
There exist circuits and devices which create daytime running lights by illuminating the low beam headlights, at either full voltage or at a reduced voltage (as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,884 issued to Roussey in July, 1991), whenever the ignition switch is on and the head and tail/park light switch is off. However, none of these circuits may be programmed to deactivate the daytime running lights with means to alert the operator that the daytime running lights have been deactivated.
Deactivation of daytime running lights allows the vehicle operator to idle the vehicle while parked without running lights. Deactivation is automatic when parked with the circuit of U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,036 (issued to Abboud in May of 1990). Manual deactivation of daytime running lights may also be desirable to adapt the vehicle for operation in jurisdictions that do not require running lights.
There are also devices which automatically turn on the head and tail/park lights whenever the windshield wipers are activated. Such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,660, issued to Croak in January 1991. However, this circuit may not be programmed to disable activation of the head and tail/park lights with operation of the windshield wipers.
Disabling activation of headlights and tail/park lights with windshield wipers lets the vehicle operator idle or run the vehicle, with operating windshield wipers, and without head and tail/park lights in jurisdictions that allow windshield wipers without lights or in surveillance situations.
There also exist several circuits which automatically turn off the head and tail/park lights when turning off the ignition switch. Additional circuits, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,461, issued to McRoberts in October, 1990, turn off the headlights a preset time after the ignition switch is turned off. However, none of these circuits and devices may be programmed to maintain either both the head and tail/park lights or only the tail/park lights on with the ignition switch off. Furthermore, none of these circuits visually indicate the state of the head or tail/park lights.
The previous ignition controlled headlight control circuits will not keep either both the head and tail/park lights or only the tail/park lights on until a circuit which monitors the battery voltage detects a low battery voltage. Automatically extinguishing lights before the battery discharges below the charge required to start the vehicle helps avoid towing fees.